Guts and Glory
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was quite happy with his comfortable, adventure free lifestyle. And then he found an unconscious girl right outside his hobbit-hole. Did he mention the pack of dwarves that turn up a month later? He's got a dreadful feeling his adventure free life has just ended. Eventual KilixOC


**Guts and Glory**

x

**_Prologue_****  
**_Bilbo_

Bilbo Baggins was a simple Hobbit. He enjoyed the simplicity of his life, he enjoyed his home, the home which his father had built for both himself and his wife, Bilbo's mother. It was a comfortable home, which upon being looked over, was often the subject of much desire. Bilbo couldn't fault the people whom wished to live there, for he was very pleased with his home, shown by the fact he took good care of it. Very good care. It was also not unusually for Bilbo to get visitors to his home, for he loved visitors.

It was however, unusually for a visitor to not knock upon his perfectly round door, and for him to instead, find them passed out upon his porch in the early light of dawn.

Bilbo tilted his head to a side, curiosity written across his friendly face as he looked down upon his newest guest. The slender curves and agile limbs half hidden beneath the sack of clothing suggested that it was a female before him, the small feet giving him the certainty that she was in fact, not a hobbit. She was perhaps the height of a dwarf, he thought, looking the body up and down with a frown. However, she sported no long, elaborate beard that the race was known for, regardless of gender. If he were to guess, he'd thought her from the race of men. However, she was unusually short if she was. Her limbs were thin, and when he pulled back the matted tawny hair to inspect her face, he found it gaunt. So, little to no food had clearly seen to her current condition, along with exhaustion. The latter being clear by the fact she was passed out upon his doorstep.

Running a stressed hand through his curly locks, Bilbo rubbed his fingers into his temples thinking. She was significantly bigger than what he was, so carrying her inside would be difficult, for he certainly could not drag her over his threshold. That would have been most uncomfortable.

Luckily enough, he did not have to ponder for long, as the girl upon his porch slowly began to rouse on her lonesome, a low groan escaped from her lips.

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss? May I enquire as to how you found yourself passed out upon my doorstep?"

The young woman, for she could be nothing else now that he had heard the pitch of her voice, let out another low groan and with some extreme effort, managed to forcibly roll herself from her front until she lay upon her back. Eyes not unlike a cat in shape stared back up at him, the dark round dot of her pupil encircled by a cool slate blue iris. She blinked, both hazy eyes taking in all around her before they finally focused upon Bilbo's form.

The hobbit was now absolutely sure that something terrible must have happened to this woman, for she had jagged cuts running up the length of her arms, a long, still bloodied gash stemming across the left hand side of her forehead. Her face still held what appeared to be a permanently dazed look, eyes blown wide regardless of the glare of the sun as she stared back at him.

"I-I ran from Orcs." The voice she spoke with was croaky and raw, as if unused to forming the words. Her chapped lips, now bleeding as she'd forced them to twist about and give birth to a sentence, gave more weight to the fact she had clearly not been well these past few days. Perhaps weeks. She'd certainly ran into some misfortune, that much was evident.

"Come on," Bilbo mused, holding out his hand for the woman to take, for there was no way he could lift this girl, even if she did currently look quite weak and light, "I've got a bed you can do a bit of recovering in."

A grateful smile lit up her face, and the woman managed to pull herself up onto her feet with his aid, even as her legs trembled.

"You have my thanks Hobbit."

* * *

**I made the mistake of watching the Hobbit movie with my brother, the first one. I now own the second movie and the book, and I just had to write a fanfiction on it. This prologue takes place a month before the events of Hobbit. Feel free to point out any mistakes, plot or otherwise.**

**So, erm, first time in this fandom, be kind?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
